Siempre estaré a tu lado, princesa
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Lo mejor que puedes hacer con una persona que esta mal, es quedarse hasta verlo recuperarse


Luego de una dura batalla contra un Akuma, Marinette se escondió atrás de una tienda donde estaba cerrada para poder destransformarse. Al hacerlo, observo a Tikki quien se estiraba un poco al salir.

Tikki: Guau Marinette, esta vez diste lo mejor de ti" –dijo felicitándola.

Marinette le dio una débil sonrisa mientras se agarraba las rodillas mientras inhalaba.

Marinette: "Gracias Tikki, alguien tenía que detener a ese villano" –dijo mirándola.

Tikki observaba un poco extrañada a Marinette al ver que respiraba e inhalaba a cada rato que inmediatamente se acercó a ella para saber su condición.

Tikki: "Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?" –dijo un preocupada.

Marinette trataba de calmarse un poco para no preocupar a su Kwami, se puso derecha para responderle.

Marinette: "Si. No te preocupes Tikki, estoy mejor que… ¡COF!" –de pronto, tocio de la nada.

Tikki negaba con la cabeza y puso su mano pequeña en la frente de Marinette solo para saber que estaba caliente y con un poco de sudor.

Tikki: "Marinette, estas enferma" –dijo sintiendo su calentamiento.

Sin embargo, Marinette solamente negó con la cabeza y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras tocia levemente.

Marinette: "No Tikki, estoy sumamente bien" –dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Tikki: "Marinette, ¿desde cuándo estas así?" –le pregunto.

Marinette conto con los dedos mientras pensaba en los números de días para responder su pregunta, le enseño 2 dedos lo que indicaba que fueron 2 días desde que estaba muy enferma.

Tikki: "¿Cómo es que estuviste enferma durante esos días si ni siquiera te vi así?" –cuestiono atónita.

Marinette: "No quería preocuparte, por lo que tuve que fingir que estaba bien"

Tikki: "Y estando enferma fuiste a luchar contra ese villano"

Marinette asintió levemente haciendo que Tikki resoplara, pero noto que el cuerpo de Marinette estaba temblando haciéndola saber que tenía frio.

Tikki: "Ay Marinette, voy a traerte una sábana" –dijo volando a buscarla.

Marinette miraba a Tikki yéndose muy lejos para buscar una sábana para ella haciendo que se abrazara fuertemente mientras llegaba la sabana. Ella tenía fiebre durante los 2 días atrás y no les conto a sus padres creyendo de que se iría rápidamente, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió como lo imaginaba. Al esperar a Tikki, escucho unos silbidos que provenía desde arriba y de ahí un choque haciendo que la persona que estaba arriba gritara de dolor.

"¡AAAAAAYYYYY! Eso no fue un aterrizaje perfecto" –dijo desde arriba.

Marinette reconoció rápidamente la voz y tuvo que hacer lo posible para llamar su atención para que viniera.

Marinette: "…Chat Noir…" –dijo lo más fuerte para que pudiera escucharla.

Rápidamente para ella, la persona bajo rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y era efectivamente Chat Noir con algunos rasguños debido al golpe que se dio. Chat Noir observaba a Marinette sentada en el suelo y al ver su estado, fue de inmediato para saber cómo estaba.

Chat Noir: "Princesa, ¿Qué te paso?" –dijo totalmente preocupado.

Marinette: "Solamente un poco de fiebre…Jeje" –dijo mirándole hacia sus ojos.

Chat Noir: "Esto está mal, te voy a llevar a tu casa" –dijo alistándola para sostenerla hasta que Marinette lo detuvo.

Marinette: "Chat… quiero una sábana" –le dijo un poco débil.

Chat Noir hizo caso y rápidamente fue buscando entre los escombros que había en el lugar, busco desesperadamente en cada lugar y no pudo encontrar ninguna sabana hasta que observo en la ventana de la pared donde estaba apoyada Marinette estaba abierta y se metió de inmediato hasta encontrar una.

Chat Noir: "¡Lo encontré!"

Al decir eso, salió del lugar sentándose donde estaba Marinette y la cubrió para que pudiera estar un poco cómoda y funciono. Marinette sonreía al estar tapada y observo a Chat Noir dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Gracias Chat Noir" –dijo

Chat Noir: "Todo por la princesa" –dijo acomodándola de la sabana.

Ambos se miraron y notaron de que sus manos estaban tocándose entre ellas y lentamente las separaron mientras se sonrojaban el uno con el otro.

Marinette: "Bueno… es mejor de que me vaya a mi casa" –dijo preparándose para irse.

Chat Noir: "Con esa condición, te recomendaría que tu cuerpo este un poco mejor para que puedas ir tranquilamente hacia tu casa" –le sugirió.

Marinette lo pensó un rato e hizo lo que Chat Noir le sugirió, ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Chat Noir haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Marinette: "Gracias por estar conmigo, Chat" –dijo cerrando sus ojos aun con la sonrisa que tenía.

Chat Noir: "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, princesa" –dijo también cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en medio de la noche haciendo que las luces se prendieran iluminado un poco el lugar, Tikki había llegado con una sábana gigante y observo a Marinette dormida acompañada de Chat Noir quien también estaba dormido.

Tikki: "¿Me perdí de algo?" –se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

 **Espere que les haya gustado, comente si les gusto. Ha sido el One-Shot muy corto que escribí, pero espero de que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
